Field of Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for predicting available generator running time.
Discussion of Related Art
Facilities often rely on electricity to operate numerous systems. Facilities can draw the electricity from an electric utility, but also have a generator to use as a backup in case of power failure or other problems. It is often useful to have an estimation of time available for running the facility on the generator. An accurate estimate of remaining time can allow facility operators to respond accordingly, such as shutting down certain systems or refueling the generator.